The present invention relates generally to articulated examination tables and, more particularly, to an articulated examination table for positioning a patient between a supine position and a generally upright sitting position.
Articulated examination tables are well known in the prior art, and provide for positioning of a patient to a variety of different positions which may be selected in accordance with the particular procedure being performed and with reference to the preferences of the particular operator or surgeon. In particular, it is known to provide a seat section for supporting a patient and a pivoted back section movable relative to the seat section to position the upper torso of a patient at a desired orientation relative to the horizontal wherein the back section may be actuated for movement by an electrical or hydraulic actuator.
A recognized problem associated with tables having pivoted back sections is shear movement between the back section of the table and the patient's back as the back section is pivoted. This typically requires that the patient reposition his or her back along the back section during the pivotal movement in order to accommodate the relative movement between the table surface and the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,997 to Ruehl discloses a table having an articulated deck wherein articulation of the deck includes movement of the deck sections relative to each other to match the expansion and contraction of the skin of a person supported on the deck. This device requires that the movement of the deck sections relative to each other coincide with a vertical movement of the articulated deck, such that movement of the deck sections relative to each other independent of the vertical movement is not accommodated.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an examination table capable of comfortably supporting a patient during pivotal movement of a table back section relative to a table seat section. Further, there is a need for such a table incorporating a simple mechanism for providing relative movement between a table back and seat section during pivotal movement of the back section.